Soup to Warm the Soul
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: One night while sailing through space, Amelia smells something cooking...something good. Short one-shot. CaptainxDoctor. K for use of word 'hell'.


Her nose twitched, and she lifted her head up, sniffing. Something was being cooked. Something good.

Rubbing her soar neck, Amelia stood and put on her uniform coat. It may have been midnight, and she may have been in the middle of bloody no where, but there was still the two spacers that did night watch on her ship. If she was caught in casual clothing by a crew member, it could damage her image. Admiral Amelia Doppler was not one to let that happen. She hadn't cared when the entire Navy found out she'd married, and a bumbling Canid astrophisicist at that. She didn't work for them. She had rank and she could be given a higher one, but when it came to desions, she made her own and they didn't interfear. But when it came to keeping a image that would strike fear into the very hearts of her crew, she took no risks.

Walking out the door into the brisk and chill night air, Amelia felt at home. Montresser was normally cold, even in summer. She loved the weather when it was like this out spaceing. Even the toughest of spacers got homesick.

Walking from her stateroom and down the stairs, Amelia saw that both watch men, pearched precariously on the edge of the rigging, had a sharp eye out for any danger incoming. Good. For once she had a reasonable crew. She twitched her nose again. Of course. The smell was coming from the galley. The heels of her boots clicking loudly in the quiet night air, she made her way to the galley. She entered the room, moonlight filtering in from the grate above. There, standing in his baggy night clothes, was Delbert Doppler, brewing a pot of something on the stove in the middle, sniffing it and flicking ingrediants in every now and then and stirring. Amelia smirked.

"Bit peckish tonight, love?"

Delbert jumped, the spoon he'd been holding dropping to the floor. He turned to her, his face turning from surprise to relief.

"Oh it's just you Amelia. I thought you were that pesky cook. He never lets me even take a purp without whacking me over the head with a frying pan..."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "A frying pan?"

Delbert chuckled nervously, picking up the spoon and washing it in the nearby sink before returning to his cooking. "Well yes...he thinks it'd keep me out of the kitchen but... Well as you can see I'm down here right now." He grinned at her.

Amelia, relaxing now that she knew they were alone, strided up beside Delbert and leaned shoulder to shoulder with him as he mixed his concoxion. Her stomach growled and she looked up at him.

"What in blue blazes are you cooking anyway?" She asked.

In answer, Delbert spooned up a bit and gave the spoon to Amelia. Amelia looked at the murky brown liquid for a moment, then tasted it. It was sweet, and tangy. She licked her lips and widened her eyes in surprise at how tasty it was. Delbert chuckled,

"It's an old family recipe."

He said in a mock impression of the old pirate Long John Silver. Amelia chuckled,

"Oh love, you spent to much time with that old scalawag." She said.

"Well it was practically unavoidable. Jim worked with him each day and everyone but you and Arrow had to go get their _own _food." He pointed out.

It was true. All people but the Captain and First Mate had to go and get their own food at meal times while, if there was one, a cabin boy or girl would bring the food to the Captain's stateroom so they didn't have to leave their work. Otherwise the cook brought their food. Rarely did a Captain or First Mate go and get their own food.

"Oh don't start Delbert." Amelia rolled her eyes.

Soon the soup Delbert was cooking was done, and he ladled some into a bowl for himself and looked to Amelia, "Would you like some dear?" He asked.

Amelia nodded. He ladled some into a bowl for her as well and got spoons for the both of them. This was a nice break. They weren't exactly in privet, but the look outs knew better than to leave their posts for a midnight snack. They chatted quietly as they ate. Amelia had to thank Sarah for teaching Delbert how to cook. If it wasn't for him, she'd still be living on sandwiches and salad for the rest of her life. Amelia couldn't cook at all, unless it was something over a spit, but those occasions only happened when she somehow found her self stranded in the middle of a mysterious jungle or something of the sort. These rare occasions where they were allowed to be themselves on voyages were treasured. They finished their food, cleaned and put away the dishes, then stood at the counter for a moment.

"Goodnight love," Amelia sighed. She didn't want to leave him.

"Goodnight Starshine," Delbert said, smiling a little bit and taking Amelia by the waist and kissing her.

Amelia smiled as they each pulled away from the kiss. Her nickname from him was something that always made her warm, even on the coldest days. Wordlessly, she lightly grabbed his chin and pulled him in for a long, sweet kiss. The only thing that broke them up was the sound of gagging from the entrance. Quickly, and reluctantly, the broke apart and looked to see, with slight annoyence, that it was only their daughter Jib.

"God, get a room! Anyone could walk in here and that would totally ruin your cover or whatever." Jib smirked, coming down the stairs and grabbing a purp.

"Oh shut up, Jib. No one is supposed to be up right now anyway." Amelia hissed.

The fifteen year old looked smug, "Yet you are down here making out?"

Amelia's ear twitched dangerously. Jib took a bite of her purp and then quickly ran out.

"Bloody hell...that child..." Amelia muttered.

Delbert chuckled, "She's just a teenager Amelia. It'll pass...but we are being somewhat hypocritic at the moment..."

Amelia chuckled. Good ol' Delbert. He was right, of course. Giving him a warm kiss, Amelia snaked her way out of his embrace and walked to the steps of the galley cautiously. She looked back at him.

"Love you, Delbert." She said, only loud enough for him to hear. He smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, Amelia."

With that, Amelia stepped out of the galley and back to her stateroom, warm from head to toe because of her time with her beloved husband.

* * *

This is literally just random...really, really random...

I hope you like it. :D Read and review please! :D


End file.
